Concierto de Villancicos
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: Seras prepara algo especial para la fiesta anual de la empresa y convencerá a todos de poner su grano de arena para ello. Referencias a PipxSeras y AluGra. ONESHOT (este fic participa en el reto "¡Hay un carbón en mi bota!"


Disclamer: Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales y fue realizada sin fines de lucro.

Prompt: villancicos

Este fic participa en el reto navideño "¡Hay un carbón en mi bota!" del foro La Mansión Hellsing y quiero dedicarlo especialmente a las dos increíbles fickers que moderan el foro: La Lechuga Loca y Abrilius.

Sin más que agregar quiero desearles a todos felices fiestas y un buen inicio de año :D

 **Concierto de Villancicos**

En cuanto pasaron las festividades de halloween comenzaron los preparativos para la fiesta de navidad de la Organización Hellsing, que esta vez incluirían la participación voluntaria de Seras.

Cada año se realizaba en el salón del cuartel general una reunión por las festividades navideñas, y aunque siempre había una elegante decoración y bebidas a granel, el ambiente siempre resultaba rígido cuando no sombrío. Más parecía una junta o funeral militar que una fiesta.

Este ambiente lúgubre y tedioso fue notado por la vampiresa en su primer navidad en la casa Hellsing, y siendo alguien tan cercana a la comandante, además de ser técnicamente inmortal (a diferencia del resto de las tropas), no sintió temor alguno que la hiciese abstenerse de comentarle sus observaciones sobre el ambiente anti festivo de la reunión anual de navidad a su jefa, proponiendo montar un concierto de villancicos para fomentar el espíritu navideño de este año.

Una vez obtenida la aprobación de Sir Hellsing, Seras comenzó a abordar a sus compañeros de armas para invitarlos a formar parte del coro, y aunque muchos declinaron, hubo un par de soldados que se mostraron renuentes al principio pero cambiaron de opinión al ver en la lista de participantes confirmados a Lady Mary Islands y su dama de compañía Daisy, otros fueron convencidos por Pip con quien sabe qué artimañas.

Seras estaba muy entusiasmada por cantar en el coro, presumiendo de haber sido una gran soprano en el coro del orfanato e intentó convencer a Pip de sumarse a la línea de los tenores, pero este se excusó diciendo que no afinaba nada, respuesta que cortó de golpe el entusiasmo de Seras, orillando al capitán a ofrecerse como pianista acompañante para evitar que la vampiresa le hiciese un drama. Seras se mostró escéptica respecto al capitán como pianista, pero una vez que este se sentó al piano del gran salón, su talento dejó deslumbrados a todos.

\- Estudié tres semestres en la academia militar de Saint-Cyr, ahí me enseñaron a tocar el piano- platicaba el capitán durante el primer ensayo- Me echaron por conducir ebrio el carrito del golf del comandante y hundirlo en la piscina.

\- ¿Que no está prohibido el alcohol en los colegios militares?- preguntó uno de los gansos

\- Ayudé a contrabandearlo, pero esa es otra historia…- respondió Pip con orgullo y picardía, siendo alabado por los presentes.

Tras discutir el posible repertorio con los participantes, la vampiresa buscó a Sir Integra para informárselo esperando que no encontrase nada censurable o de mal gusto en él. La encontró en su estudio acompañada por su sastre y Alucard: el primero le tomaba medidas para el traje nuevo que usaría en la fiesta de navidad, el segundo criticaba su costumbre de mandar hacer cada año "trajes rígidos y aburridos" y trataba de convencerla de usar algo "más alocado y festivo" para la fiesta de navidad.

Seras aprovechó la presencia de su maestro para invitarlo al coro de villancicos, alegando que a los barítonos les hacía falta la guía de una voz potente y comentándole la posibilidad de incluir el colinde* rumano _Mos cracium cu plete dalbe,_ a lo cual respondió el vampiro con una fuerte y larga risa socarrona seguida por un rotundo "No".

-¿Si logro convencer a Sir Hellsing de usar un vestido de fiesta si cantará con nosotros?- intentó una vez más la vampiresa.

-Si logras eso cantaré usando un gorro de Santa Claus- respondió convencido de que eso jamás sucedería.

Entonces Seras se acercó a la Sir para recibir el visto bueno de su repertorio y comentarle su trato con el vampiro para convencerla, Integra se limitó a sugerir el villancico de _What child is this_ para el encore**, que era el favorito de su infancia y dijo que sólo consideraría su propuesta de vestimenta por la insólita expectativa de ver a Alucard cantar con un gorro navideño.

Después de las seis de la tarde del día veintidós comenzaron a llegar a la mansión los miembros de la Organización y sus invitados, sorprendiéndose por el ambiente festivo que prometía la celebración de este año, desde la decoración que incluía series de luces por toda la fachada de la mansión, una pequeña nevada artificial que cubría a los asistentes al atravesar la puerta principal y las guirnaldas de figuras navideñas de colores que colgaban por todo el techo. Dentro del salón los asistentes se reunían y conversaban mientras los meseros les ofrecían extravagantes cocteles.

Una vez que estuvo lleno el salón los miembros del coro y su pianista se colocaron en sus debidos lugares, y cumpliendo puntualmente con la programación del evento, se anunció la entrada de la comandante Sir Integra Frairbrook Wingates Hellsing al salón . Antes de que la silueta de la jefa se vislumbrara siquiera, Seras se acercó a entregarle rápidamente un gorro de Santa Claus a su maestro y corrió de vuelta a su puesto.

Integra entró en la sala descendiendo por una escalera portando un elegante y revelador vestido rojo, de escote ligero al frente pero amplio en la espalda, además de un corte en la falda que llegaba hasta el muslo, por lo que a cada paso daba una magnífica visa de una de sus piernas.

Más de uno se quedó boquiabierto al ver así a su comandante, incluso hubo un ganso distraído que al no reconocerla le dio por soltar un chiflido con el cual casi se ahoga del susto, cuando Sir Hellsing se giró con una mirada de hielo apuntandole con una pistola sacada velozmente del liguero en su pierna para exigirle respeto por su comandante. La reacción de Alucard ante el suceso fue inmediata: se puso el gorro entregado por Seras, levantó su quijada del piso y se colocó junto a los barítonos del coro sin la menor renuencia. Luego de ver eso Integra tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, dejó pasar su enojo y la impertinencia del soldado que lo causó, para emitir un discurso de bienvenida a todos los invitados y dar inicio al concierto de villancicos.

El concierto duró aproximadamente una hora y media, incluyendo los 10 minutos de intermedio que se dio para que se recuperaran algunos de los coristas, y estuvo conformado por un repertorio de 15 villancicos, principalmente ingleses, franceses y un par de rumanos. Cabe mencionar que los alemanes fueron deliberadamente descartados.

El concierto fue todo un éxito, hubo largos aplausos, se elogiaron las grandes voces y la habilidad del pianista, y aún después del encore hubo quienes se acercaron al pianista a pedir otros villancicos y cuando tales peticiones eran conocidas por Pip terminaban siendo cantadas por todos los presentes que se supieran la letra, incluso se sumaron algunas veces Sir Integra, Lord Penwood y otros miembros de la mesa redonda que después de algunos cocteles fueron perdiendo inhibiciones.

Luego de las complacencias Walter puso en marcha un gramófono cuya música invitaba a los asistentes a bailar, siendo Seras y Pip los primeros en entrar a la pista seguidos por otras parejas y finalmente por Walter e Integra. Alucard moría de envidia, pero decidió mejor esperar a que la sobriedad de los presentes se viera considerablemente disminuida para invitar a Integra a bailar en la terraza, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los soldados y los juicios de censura de los nobles.

Cerca de las once de la noche se llevo a cabo el brindis acompañado por un discurso sobre la importancia del compañerismo, el trabajo en equipo y la convivencia para el éxito de las misiones que finalizó con una bella cita de un cuento navideño popular y buenos deseos de navidad y año nuevo para todos los presentes. Después de eso continuaron la música y el baile mientras algunos de los invitados comenzaban a retirarse.

Terminada la fiesta, y estando ya en camino a sus casas, todos los asistentes concordaron en que la de este año había sido la mejor fiesta navideña que haya habido en Hellsing, asegurando que esperarían con ansias la próxima.

-o-o-o-o-

 **Glosario:**

*Colinde: nombre que reciben los villancicos rumanos.

**encore: canción adicional al final de un concierto.


End file.
